roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
RPG Guide
Info Disclaimer Understand something I am NOT responsible for any errors, crashes, are faulty addons that may occur on your game as a result of you changing, removing, editing, or adding anything what so ever to your game as such I will NOT help you with tech issues or resolve your errors, basically if you want to play with stuff, fix it, when you brake it. Info Current Patch Number: V7.0 Known Bugs # Female Human's custom cloaks do not show to front for whatever reason. # Female Pure Elf custom cloaks do not show to front for whatever reason Community This section is for you as a player to either help report bugs or to add request you might want for patches. Report Bugs type bugs you want to report # REPORT BUGS HERE Patch Request Type in request you want # REQUEST PATCH CONTENT HERE Download Guide Installing WoW or Updating to legion -Delete every single file and folder in the RPG folder maintain the fact that it is your RPG folder (i.e don't delete the RPG folder itself retard) -Download RPH Tiny link: http://rpheaven.org/RPHTinyLegion.7z -Extract files from RPH Tiny into your RPG folder -Click wow.exe (it will load but VERY VERY SLOW so be patient and try not to click it multiple times) -Now your in the period of loading and streaming all of RPH, you have to be logged in for it to stream in this period of time your game will lag allot while it downloads everything (i know it sucks) RPG Core Download Explanation: RPG Core are normally given the name RPGv3 RPGv4, etc etc our current version core is important because it tells you what game version we are on and as of legion only V5 works. -Delete all the listed files/folders in your RPG file below (if you do not have them that's okay just move on and find the next one) '-Character -Creature -DBFilesClient -Dungeons -Font -interface -item -montytiles -RPG TOOLS -Sound -SPELLS -Test -Tileset -World -RPG.exe -RPG-64.exe -WoW.exe -wow-64.exe' -Go To downloader (will likely be linked in skype so just ask if you need it) -Extract all the files from the rar file into your RPG folder (if it ask you to overwrite something clearly you fucked up at some point and forgot to delete stuff make sure you go and delete it instead of just overwriting it) -Right click RPG or RPG-64 depending on your operating system and click send to -> desktop to make a short cut or do w/e you have to get yourself a shortcut and then go ahead and open it. -If RPG login screen loads you've completed the task, if it does not you failed. Updating A Patch Explaination: unlike the core patch these don't require you to delete anything instead you will just overwrite stuff these are normally to add small files or hotfixes to the game so don't install them like core patches They'd be called something like RPG 5.52, 6.2, 7.1 etc. -Download the Rar file, make sure it's the most recently updated one. (normally linked on skype ask Dachi for the recent one don't ask anyone else nor accept it from anyone else to be safe, it's not they are not trustful but you never know if thats the right one) -Extract all the folders into your RPG file -Click Overwrite all if it tells you to if not move on. -To tell if you did it right all you need to do is log in and look at the RPG icon in the top left connor it should have the version number and it should patch the rar file you downloaded. Setup 1. Open your RPG.exe (click short cut) 2. Log in username is accountname@rph.org and password is whatever you put. 3. Once logged in at the bottom left connor click 'AddOns' 4. Click Load out of date addons (Top Right connor of the popup window) 5. Enable All (bottom left connor of the popup window) 6. Click Okay. (bottom right connor of the popup window) 7. Load whatever character you want. Customize UI Spartan UI Pop Up # First choose the design you want, clasisic, fel, transparent, minimal I personally use Minimal but your free to choose which ever you like then hit continue. (One time setup on each character) # Uncheck both of the check boxes then hit continue. # Uncheck all these boxes aswell hit continue # Change each box to All the Time hit continue. # It'll ask to reload hit Finish # close any pop ups that occur Setting Up Interface Manually # type: /sui # Artwork: If you already choose the one you like don't click another one. # Player Frames: This can be change to any of the other ones if you don't like the one that comes with your artwork and enjoy seeing the other ones it'll require another reload of course but they are one time setups. # On the top tap click artwork # Click Artwork options # Here you can edit whatever design layout you choose to stick with. # That's it now you can close it. Minimap Customization # Drag you minimap where ever you want with just left clicking it and holding it down and dragging it were it pleases you. # After Right click the middle of the minimap # Click whatever Default Presents or User Submitted Presents that you desire (I myself use mostly the wooden frame but again your free to choose whatever you want.) # Though there are more features this guide only explains basics Change Logs V.8.3 # Added Old Orgrimmar(.worldport 0 0 0 450 0) # Added Argus the Unmaker's Model (Morph 51841) # Added Argus the Unmaker's Spear (ID 124377) # Added new spear (ID 401358) # Added Azshara's Crater (.worldport 332 55 262 169) # Added 1h Sword yellow - 89396 # Added 1h Sword purple - 110032 # Added 2h Sword yellow - 124389 # Added 2h Sword purple - 124389 1 567 # Added Shield yellow - 124357 # Added Shield purple - 124357 1 567 # Added Staff yellow - 124382 1 566 # Added Staff purple - 124382 # Added Human Male Heritage Armor # Added Blood Elf Male Heritage Armor # Added Draenei Heritage Armor # Added High Elf Male Heritage Armor # Added Night Elf Male Heritage Armor # Added Human Female Heritage Armor without adornment # Added Night Elf Female Heritage Armor without adornment # Added Blood Elf Female Heritage Armor without adornment # Added New Night Elf Hairstyles V.8.2 # Fixed skin 3 for blood elves # Fixed worgen animation bug # Fixed Orc Marsh mellow skin # Added Ether Fallen Elvar skin # Fixed Log in screen # Fixed sound issues # Updated Lian Yu content # Added Quest "Tomb of Calenor" # Added Quest "Whispering Hollow" # Added Quest "Ether Fallen Elvar" # Added Quest "Ring of The Dark Lord" # Added Quest "The Ether Hounds" # Added Quest "Etherfist Land" # Added Quest "Celestial Stars" # Added Quest "Celestial Walker" V.8.1 # Azazel is now incharge of changelog updates # Added Gummie Bear Male (pandaren model) # Added Gummie Bear red/blue male # Added Human Male Ginger Bread Skin # Added Banana Pudding/Jelly Blob # Added Mermaid Outfit # Added male/female gnome leperchuan skin # Added Troll Candyman male skin # Added Dwarf male Plum Troll skin #Added Gummie Bear Female Pink/Green/Purple skin #Added Marshmellow men. (Orc Model) #Added Snake Serpent Troll Females #Added Wild Fairy Male/Female model #Added Human male face Tony #Added Female face Tony #Added Cynthia Face quest #Added Blood Elf male hood hair clip fix #Added Kaia quest reward #Added Human Female custom cloak added #Added Tony quest reward added #Added Human female skirt #Added Cynthia armor set #Added desolace remodel v8.0 # New Items supported RPH # Coats for all the races # Daegon Model Edit (anduin model) # Snake Green/purple Skin # New Legion creatures added replacing old skins # Added Lycan parts # Added Celestialborne humans/turockin/Lycan # Kitsune Tails on Blood elf male/female # New Hair styles to blood elf model # new hair styles to night elf model # new hair styles to Human Model # new hair styles to Dreanei # Removed Dreanei tentacles # Removes Red old races from Fellex's characters. # Added new background Login screen # New textures to rugs/beds # Readded Demon Elves male/female # Added new weapon textures to the game # Created Shield Walls # Upright Trolls # Fixed scalps of Nightelf # New UI # Removed Allot of old addons (Outfitter/Baggon etc) # Added Elephant Addon # Added DR. Nurses outfit v7.1 Changes # Blood Elf Adult content added # Troll Adult Content Added # Dwarf Adult Content Added # Night elf model new hair style # Added 5 new pirate themed songs # Added Erebos patch 2.0 (lot of items) # Fixed Turockin Female exploding model # Fixed Red Female Khoren Faces # Fixed Red Male Khoren Faces # Fixed Pink Female Khoren Faces # Shortened Daegons Theme song to 1 minute instead of 5 minutes. # Put Items in from: http://rpheaven.org/forum/index.php?/topic/10813-in-works-model-editsredesigns/ v7.0 Changes # Login Screen Updated # Changelog and updating guide moved to website. # Erebos Items put in (currently there is a bug with them) # Pure Elf female cloaks put into the game # Updated Human Female Skins (make more attractive) # Updated Female Troll Skin (Removed warts of all skins) # Updated Pure Elves Skin (removed the six pack from all the skins) # Added some custom half elf piercings and necklace .barber to check em out. # Changed Pictures in the unmei temple, updated with newest people # Changed loading screen in jade temple, strat, and in valignitir # Added Pure Elf Male adult content # Added Human Male adult content # Added Orc Male adult content # Removed trees from Southern Mainlands # Reskined the southern mainlands # Removed rocks in deadwind pass # reskined deadwind pass # fixed Genesis once again xD # Reskinned Dragons # Reskined Drakes # Reskined some demons # Added More Dragon Morph's IDs